Blog utilisateur:Fire-Luigi/Tour d'horizon sur Super Mario Odyssey
center Un jour, Pierre Curie a dit : "Où ai-je encore mis ces satanées clefs ?". Vous ne me croyez pas ? Dans ce cas, prouvez que j’ai tort. center|link= Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd’hui, je vous propose un billet de blog sur le très attendu Super Mario Odyssey. Ce jeu, qui a fait couler beaucoup d’encre, a semble-t-il déjà séparé la communauté avant même qu’il ne sorte : meilleur futur titre Mario pour certains ; probable déception, à l’instar de Super Mario 3D Land pour les plus pessimistes ; ou simplement « jeu Mario sympathique, dans la lignée de ce qu’il s’est fait jusqu’à présent », l’entre-deux, pour une grande majorité. Dans ce billet, je vais vous présenter mon ressenti quant à ce titre : quelles sont les forces et faiblesses de Super Mario Odyssey, les points d’enthousiasme et de crainte que j’ai pu avoir au vu des différents trailers et des footages, ainsi que mon avis général sur ce qu’on connaît. Il ne me reste plus qu’à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. :P L’histoire du jeu : peut-on se démarquer avec une ligne de route simple ? right|200px|Classique classique …Il s’agit d’une problématique récurrente dans les Mario, ainsi que dans les Zelda : comment maintenir le joueur en haleine, quand le fil conducteur du jeu, la raison qui pousse le héros à s’embarquer dans son périple, est d’une simplicité évidente ? « Bowser est méchant et capture la prince, Graaa ! » Cela marchait peut-être à la fin des années 80, mais aujourd’hui, tout le monde connaît et n’éprouve plus aucune surprise. Si certains jeux misent tout sur le gameplay, au détriment de l’histoire, tels les Super Mario Bros., ou encore Super Mario 64 (Ce jeu a beau être une révolution que tout le monde aime, il faut bien avouer que l’on n’y joue pas pour son scénario), d’autres, en plus de nous offrir un gameplay riche et efficace, se payent le luxe de nous ‘’’surprendre’’’, ou de faire appel à notre nostalgie au travers d’une trame innovante. left|Peach en robe de mariée dans Super Paper MarioEt c’est le cas pour Super Mario Odyssey ! Bowser ne se contente pas d’enlever Peach, mais prévoit d’aller jusqu’à organiser un mariage arrangé avec elle ! Les connaisseurs auront tout de suite reconnu là une jolie référence à l’histoire de Super Paper Mario, où le Comte Niark organise le mariage entre Bowser et la princesse, dans le but d’assouvir son pouvoir en faisant renaître le Cœur du Chaos. right|100pxEt le résultat est diablement efficace : rien de fondamentalement nouveau, l’enlèvement de Peach est toujours le fil directeur… Et pourtant, on a envie d’en savoir plus. Pourquoi Bowser a-t-il eu ce coup de folie ? Comment a-t-il prévu d’organiser ce mariage ? Et quelles sont ses stratégies ? Les clins d’œil comme celui-ci, quand ils sont réussis, fonctionnent parfaitement pour susciter l’enthousiasme des joueurs. (À l’inverse des mauvais cameos, on est d’accord. Reznor dans New Super Mario Bros. 2, qui sort de nulle part, c’était amusant certes, mais raté :/ La preuve en est : je suis sûr que la moitié d’entre vous l’ont oublié). C’est un rappel à un ancien titre, mais un rappel intelligent, qui saura ravir ceux qui ont joué à ce Paper Mario sur Wii. SMO Bowser Peach.PNG Des mondes ancrés dans le scénario ? Comment justifier le passage par plusieurs mondes avant d’aller affronter Bowser ? Les jeux 3D ont pour habitude d’utiliser le prétexte des étoiles ou soleils : ceux-ci sont importants dans la quête de Mario, qui doit en récupérer un maximum. On ne se pose pas plus de questions. Dans Super Mario Odyssey, la donne est différente : Bowser a, semble-t-il, fait appel à plusieurs artisans, pour confectionner un beau gâteau de mariage, un bouquet… Chaque monde possède ainsi l’un des éléments du mariage, et c’est pourquoi le roi des Koopa décide de s’y rendre. L’idée me plaît assez, mais j’attends de voir comment cela a été mis en place, en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop bateau. Les environnements déjantés : un coup de génie Oui messieurs dames, je n’ai pas peur des mots ! Une de mes craintes, à l’annonce du jeu, était que Nintendo tombe dans un schéma classique, consistant en un monde de verdure, suivi d’un désert, d’une forêt dense, et un ou deux environnements un peu plus originaux à la fin. Ouf, ça ne sera pas le cas ! Voici pour moi, un organigramme classant les styles de mondes, du moins au plus intéressant, pour un Mario 3D : center|700px|Cliquez pour zoomer left|150px|C’est Marioright|200px|Nex Donk City, la première ville visitéeD’après ce qu’on a vu, Super Mario Odyssey nous promet un mix de toutes les bonnes idées que l’on a pu voir dans les précédents opus ! Une exploration libre (enfin !), beaucoup d’éléments secrets à trouver, des niveaux complètement déjantés, à la Paper Mario ou Mario & Luigi, avec de vraies intrigues (autre qu’aller du point A au point B), et des situations toutes plus cocasses les unes que les autres : qui aurait pensé que l’on pourrait contrôler un tyrannosaure, se promener dans les rues d’un New York version Mario, ou se changer en mexicain qui s'aplatit contre les murs ? Plus qu’à un Mario, les environnements de Super Mario Odyssey me rappellent, avec grand plaisir, ceux de Wario World ; qui nous fait visiter, à tour de rôle : # Un cirque habité par des forains assassins, des bêtes féroces et des clowns jumeaux. # Une jungle luxuriante où des ours n’hésiteront pas à essayer de trancher Wario, et où les béliers chargent sans regarder. # Un manoir hanté avec des souris dans des boules, un mur possédé, un magicien raté et des corbeaux ninjas. # Une montagne enneigée avec des gros hommes qui vous poussent avec leur ventre, ainsi qu’un poisson-lanterne qui vous lance des hommes barriques (si,si). Et j’en passe. Comme les choses se présentent, on s’attend à découvrir des mondes décalés très agréables à explorer librement, et avec cette ambiance si caractéristique des Wario like, qui sait nous divertir. Sur mon organigramme, je placerais à titre temporaire Super Mario Odyssey au niveau d’un Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire, en espérant ne pas être déçu ! :D SMO New Donk City Nuit.png|New Donk City SMO Shot - Tossing Veggies.png|Un monde de legumes ! SMO Desert.png|Le désert et ses habitants en sombrero Ou l’intérêt de l’exploration Chaque monde nous promet un joli petit nombre de quêtes annexes, en plus de l’objectif principal, qui est de récupérer des lunes, afin de pouvoir naviguer jusqu’à d’autres terres. Nous pourrons ainsi partir à la recherche des musiciens de Pauline à New Donk City, rechercher toutes les pièces locales afin d’acheter des costumes et moyens de transports dans des boutiques, et plus encore. Ou tout simplement, rechercher toutes les lunes ; Nintendo ayant annoncé que chaque monde en comporterait plus que nécessaire. SMO Vaisseau.png|Le vaisseau de Mario Costume Monde du Désert SMO.png|Chaque monde possède des pièces locales, qui permettent d’acheter des équipements additionnels pour Mario. right|100px|Booouh !Les quêtes annexes, sont importantes pour un jeu d’aventure 3D, ou un RPG. Si certaines sont assez maladroites (on pensera en particulier à celle des étoiles vertes de Super Mario Galaxy 2), d’autres, à l’inverse, sont fantastiques et rajoutent une durée de vie intéressante : Puits des 100 épreuves dans les Paper Mario 2 et 3, Soleils cachés dans Sunshine, ou encore Culex dans Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Pour Super Mario Odyssey, mes attentes se portent sur l’exploration : je souhaiterais que le jeu ait le plus grand nombre possible de recherches optionnelles, afin de pouvoir profiter au mieux du level design. Certains n’aiment pas les phases de recherche (coucou USUL :D ). En ce qui me concerne, j’estime qu’une phase de recherche intelligente est très agréable et pertinente. Je souhaiterais ainsi que le jeu nous incite à aller au-delà de ce qui nous est imposé pour terminer un monde, afin d’en découvrir plus, et de pouvoir réellement le terminer à 100%. Et pourquoi ne pas aussi nous proposer un monde optionnel ? Tout est encore envisageable. Recherche Musicien SMO.png|Et il faut les chercher Un gameplay divers et entraînant left|150px|Mario et CappyJe n’ai pas encore parlé du gameplay à ce stade du billet ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? :O Tous les Mario 3D et assimilés possède une spécificité, qui fait leur charme : il s’agit des pixels pour Super Paper Mario, de J.E.T pour Super Mario Sunshine, de l’attaque tournoyante pour les Mario Galaxy, ou de l’Ectoblast pour les Luigi’s Mansion. Là encore, le jeu ne fait pas exception, en nous proposant le lancer de casquette ! L’idée paraît toute bête, mais les possibilités infinies : grâce à ça, Mario peut prendre le contrôle d’un ennemi ou personnage, rebondir au-dessus du vide, attaquer, et peut-être plus encore ! Cela permet une approche différente du jeu, et un gameplay très extensible ! Il sera peut-être compliqué de bien prendre en main Mario dans les premiers temps, mais les possibilités qui s’ouvrent permettront des phases de plateforme et d’exploration très intéressantes. Mario saut SMO.png|Mario utilise sa casquette pour rebondir au-dessus du vide Mario Grenouille SMO.png|Mario prend le contrôle d’une grenouille. Va-t-il trouver sa princesse charmante ? Mario casquette SMO.png|Mario attaque les ennemis avec sa casquette SMO Art - E3 Char11.png|Uh uh uh… Mario se cosplaye center|700px|Cliquez pour zoomer Eh oui, en plus de pouvoir devenir un ennemi, Mario pourra se cosplayer, en mécano de Mario Maker par exemple, et c’est super ! <3 La collecte de tous les costumes fera sans doute office de quête annexe. Mais le plus intéressant là-dedans, est qu’un grand nombre auront un effet particulier. Avec son ensemble mexicain, Mario pourra jouer de la guitare pour remporter une lune. Et avec son costard noir, fort à parier qu’il pourra performer dans la troupe de Pauline, à New Donk City. Je ne m’attends pas à ce que ces costumes offrent autant de possibilités que ceux de Wario: Master of Disguise (où notre anti-héros possède 8 costumes différents, chacun lui offrant un pouvoir, comme celui de cracher du feu ou devenir électrique), mais ils apporteront tout de même une touche sympathique au jeu. Certaines références vont réellement chercher loin, comme le costume classique de Golf sur Famicom ! Et plus encore. En conclusion… left|140pxSuper Mario Odyssey est un jeu très prometteur, sur lequel, vous l’aurez compris, j’ai beaucoup d’attentes. Sachant faire varier les phases de recherches à celles de plateforme, ce jeu s’annonce dynamique, amusant, et ne laissera probablement pas indifférent. C’est un parti pris : le jeu mise en grande partie sur son ambiance très décalée par rapport aux anciens Mario. Et pour moi, ce sera réussi, car le gameplay n’est pas pour autant délaissé, ils n’ont pas fait l’erreur de passer à côté. On a pu voir des phases de plateforme dans le désert, qui n’ont rien à envier à celles d’un Super Mario 64 ; des phases d’exploration en ville… Les transformations sont également très intelligemment mises à profit. Les références à d’anciens Mario sont légions, et peut-être qu’il nous en restera encore d’autres à découvrir ! 170px|rightJ’émets une réserve sur la durée de vie. Ma principale crainte est que Super Mario Odyssey soit trop vite fini, à cause d’un nombre trop faible de quêtes annexes, et une quête principale rapide. C’est pourquoi j’attends beaucoup de l’exploration dans le jeu, et espère qu’il y a encore beaucoup de mondes non révélés (ou, le cas échéant, que ceux qui nous ont été présentés sont suffisamment longs, à la manière de ceux de Super Mario Sunshine). Hormis ceci, j’aimerais bien un post game ; possiblement avec Luigi. Une sorte de mode héroïque à la Zelda, mais je n’en tiendrai pas rigueur au jeu s’il n’y en a pas. Je conclurai ce billet en faisant remarquer que j’ai réussi à ne pas parler de Pauline qui chante, je mérite donc un cookie ! :D Pauline SMO.png Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Super Mario Odyssey